


Just 'Eli' is fine...

by Pandaroo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaroo/pseuds/Pandaroo
Summary: Eli has come to life and no longer has to always be inside Roman. So he and Virgil decide to get to know each other better.





	Just 'Eli' is fine...

Eli has figured out a way to leave Roman's mind periodically and not cause him any harm so the first thing that he did was go visit Virgil.

"Virgil!"

"Eli? I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I figured out a way and... I still have to meet your confidence. Remember?"

"Yes, Mr. Confident."

"I'm not joking. You're my best friend!"

"I thought Stage performance was your best friend."

"Well, he's like my childhood friend who I've known forever and you're that person who just clicks."

"Like Leah and Abby."

"Yeah."

"Well, so do you want to play some videogames?"

"Not really."

"What do you want to do?"

"Would you rather?"

"Okay."

"Would you rather watch an animatic of your choice on repeat for an hour, like actually watching not just listening, or go to a musical."

"Depends on the musical... But I know some good animatics that I could watch for an hour."

"Oh yeah."

"What would you choose?"

"Probably the musical because... you know why."

"Hmm... Have you tried getting along with Sensitivity?"

"Yeah and I must admit... he's actually quite nice if you get to know him. His endless chatter is annoying at times but he really tries his best. The first time I knocked on his door he squealed, gave me a flower crown and pulled me inside. It turns out that his room is a fairytale forest and fireflies always float around his bed. It's amazing! I wish you could see it!"

"Soo..."

"He's a person worth getting to know."

"And?"

"You were right, okay?" Eli tried to hide his face in a pillow but couldn't resist throwing it at Virgil.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"You okay dude? I didn't know you could scream that loudly." Eli barely dodged a pillow and picked up another.

"Yeah,sorry. I guess I was excited?" Virgil and Eli threw their pillows at the same time and mid-air they hit each other.

"No no. Don't apologise. Just I'm glad I can see you get excited." Eli threw another pillow and hit Virgil right in the stomach.

"Yeah..." Virgil was too winded to grab a pillow

"I still want to meet your confidence though. We could be friends or super great friends or... y'know."

"Oh wow."

Eli grabbed pillow after pillow when Virgil was down and threw them one after the other.

"Mercy Mercy." Virgil yelled.

"Ugh fine."


End file.
